BADASGA
by lailatul.magfiroh.16
Summary: pantai tempat yang sangat indah.. jika merindukanku maka datangilah pantai, pasti oppa akan merasakan kehadiran ku di samping oppa -Ryeowook oppa merasakannya baby, oppa sangat merindukanmu -Yesung summary gak nyambung sama isi -,-


**Yewook Fanfiction**

**^^badasga^^**

**Disclaimer : Yewook sama sekali bukan milik aku :3 tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME , milik SM Entertaiment , dan Orang Tua nya.**

**Pair : yewok**

**Warning : Offical pair, GS, Typo(s)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/ hurt / angst**

**Kemungkinan ini bakalan jadi twoshoot hehehe… tapi gak tau lagi deh :3 ….**

**~Chapter 1~**

**DLDR~**

Di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Membuat sepasang kekasih yang tengah di landa bahagia terus menampakkan senyum indah mereka.

Namja tampan dengan pakaian kaos lengan panjang dengan garis-garis hitam, di lengkapi celana jeans hitam panjang. Membuat penampilannya semakin tampan. Dan sukses membuat banyak gadis melihat kearahnya dengan mengedipkan mata genit.

Sedangkan seorang yeoja dengan baju berwarna pink lembut yang di pasangkan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya yang indah. Membuat beberapa namja bersiul-siul saat melihatnya.

Ryeowook yeoja itu, memandang kesal pada namja yang masih asik berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya. Bibirnya pulmnya sudah maju beberapa senti.

" Yesungie oppa~, palli. Aish~ kenapa jalannya sangat lambat?" Teriak Ryeowook.

Sedangkan namja yang bernama Yesung itu, hanya membalas ucapan dengan senyum lembut. Membuat dua matanya yang memang sudah sipit semakin menghilang.

Ryeowook yang merasa di abaikan, semakin sebal dan menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakinya dia atas pasir pantai. Dia sangat kesal.

"Iss~ seharusnya dia berada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, bukannya tebar pesona pada yeoja-yeoja burmuka plastik itu. Dasar Yesung oppa pabbo." Gerutu Ryeowook.

Dengan tidak sabaran Ryeowook akhirnya menghamipiri Yesung, yang berjarak sepuluh langkah darinya.

"Emm~ kau kenapa baby~?"

Yesung bertanya seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal dia sungguh mengerti apa yang sudah membuat yeoja mungilnya itu menekuk wajahnya. Tapi dia memilih ber[ura-pura tidak tahu.

"Oppa, sangat menyebalkan.. Kenapa berjalan sangat jauh dariku? Bukankah kita kesini untuk kencan berdua? Ishh~." Ryeowook berkata sebal pada namja yang kini telah ada di depannya.

"Ne, mianhe. Hei disana ada ice cream apa kau mau baby?" Tanya Yesung.

Ohhh, rupanya namja satu ini sedang merayu kekasihnya dengan ice cream supaya tidak marah lagi padanya. Ckckck.

Ryeowook yang mendengar kata ice cream langsung berbinar-binar. Tentu saja, Ryeowook sangat menyukai benda lumer itu. Ahhh atau bisa di sebut mencintai benda manis itu.

Dengan semangat Ryeowook mengangguk dan langsung menarik Yesung ke tempat yang tadi di tunjuk Yesung.

Yesung? Hahh~ dia hanya mengikuti langkah Ryeowooknya yang menariknya kemanapun.

Senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Dia sangat mencintai yeoja mungil nan manis ini. Dia rela melakukan apapun demi yeoja itu. Nyawanyapun akan dia berikan pada Ryeowook, jika Ryeowook memintanya.

…..

Setelah sampai di café tempat Ryeowook memesan ice cream. Mereka berdua bercanda dan menikmati kebersamaannya. Tidak dipungkiri Yesung sangat bahagia dengan semua ini.

"Oppa~, apa oppa tahu? Eunhyuk eonnie dan Donghae oppa akan menikah bulan depan."

Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan dengan kekasihnya yang pendiam itu.

"Emm? Benarkah?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada datar.

"Emm, ne… Wookie harap kita bisa datang di pernikahan mereka berdua."

Yesung diam tidak menjawab omongan Ryeowook. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras. "Bulan depan? Itu sangat tidak mungkin." Yesung bermonolg dalam hati.

"Oppa~, kenapa oppa diam? Apa oppa sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Ryeowook hawatir.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia tidak memiliki masalah. Tidak, belum saatnya dia memberitahu kekasih mungilnya itu. Yesung tidak ingin merusak suasana hari ini dengan masalah yang sedang di pikirkannya.

Ryeowook memakan ice creamnya. Tiba-tiba otak jahilnya bekerja. Dia melihat Yesung yang sedang melamun dan menatap kea rah pantai dari dalam café.

"Yesungie oppa~."

"Ada…."

Sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan jawabannya, Ryeowook dengan semangat memasukkan satu sendok penuh ice cream dalam mulut Yesung. Membuat Yesung kaget dan langsung menatapa tajam Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, yeoja itu hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya melotot ke arahnya.

"Hahaha… Oppa, lihatlah wajah oppa sangat lucu hahaha…"

Ryeowook masih tertawa dengan nyaring. Sampai membuatnya hampir menangis karena tertawa.

Sedangkan Yesung, dia tidak berniat marah sama sekali. Justru dia bahagia membuat yeoja yang teramat di cintainya tertawa seperti itu. "Aku bahagia melihat mu tertawa Wook-ah. Apa setelah aku katakana, jika aku akan pergi kau bisa tetap tertawa seperti itu?" Yesung bermonolog dalam hatinya.

"Oppa.. haha. Kenapa oppa diam saja sih.. hihi , ahh pasti oppa malu kan? Haha aighoo~." Ryeowook masih saja tertawa.

"Anni, oppa hanya…" Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ryeowook. "Ingin merasakan ice cream ini dari bibirmu yang merah itu baby~." Lanjut Yesung dengan suara beratnya.

Ryeowook merinding mendengar suara Yesung yang tepat di telinganya. Pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah, karena godaan Yesung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, karena malu.

Yesung tersenyum melihat pipi Ryeowook yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi warna tomat matang.

"Hei, kau sedang malu baby~? Goda Yesung.

Ryeowook mendongak menatap wajah tampan Yesung. "Aighoo~ bukan kah tadi aku yang menjahilinya? Kenapa sekarang justru Yesung oppa yang menjahiliku." Pikir Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, dan melanjutkan memakan ice creamnya yang sudah agak melumer.

…

Setelah acara makan ice cream, pasangan kekasih ini berjalan-jalan menusuri pantai. Dengan tangan yang saling bertauan.

Yesung selalu menatap Ryeowook. Dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang kini dapat di nikmatinya dengan Ryeowook. Dia ingin merasakan kebersamaan ini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Mereka lalu memilih duduk di pasir pinggiran pantai. Menghadap kea rah matahari yang hampir tenggelam, karena sore yang akan berbah menjadi malam.

"Ryeowook-ah…"

Ryeowook hanya bergumam sebagai balasan untuk panggilan Yesung.

"Ada yang ingin oppa bicarakan."

"Emm~ apa oppa?"

Ryeowook meiringkan kepalanya menatap Yesung. Membuat Yesung menjadi ragu untuk menyampaikan suatu hal pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, ketika Yesung tak kunjung bicara. Lalu mengakkan kembali kepalnya. Memajukan sedikit tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Yesung.

Karena gemas dengan kelakuan Ryeowook, Yesung langsung mencium Ryeowook tepat di bibirnya. Membuat sang yeoja memekik kaget, tapi pekikannya terbungkam dengan bibir tipis Yesung.

Tidak puas hanya dengan menempel, Yesung perlahan melumat bibir tipis yang baginya candu . Tak berniat menyakiti bibir manis itu. Lumatan-lumatan Yesung lama-kelmaan berubah menjadi semakin dalam. Dia menggigit bibir kecil Wookie, meminta akses untuk masuk. Wookiepun membuka mulutnya, bahkan ikut berperang lidah meskipun pasif.

Ketika melihat nafas Ryeowook yang telah memendek. Dan tidak berniat membunuh yeojanya, akhirnya Yesung dengan terpaksa melepaskan pagutannya pada Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum lembut melihat Ryeowook yang bersusah payah mengais udara. Sedangkan Ryeowook ang di tatapi Yesung, akhirnya memeluk Yesung untuk menututpi mukanya yang memerah.

"Oppa, mencintaimu baby~, sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Yesung.

"Wookie tahu oppa, Wookie juga sangat mencintai Yesungie oppa." Balas Ryeowook.

"Wookie, oppa… oppa akan pergi ke Jepang."

Ryeowook menegang dalam pelukan Yesung, dan Yesung tahu itu. Tapi Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

"Oppa, akan pergi hanya dua tahun, tapi oppa usahakan lebih cepat dari dua tahun itu baby."

"Tapi… kenapa?" Lirih Ryeowook sendu.

"Oppa, harus menggantikan appa mengurus perusahaan. Oppa berjanji, oppa akan selalu menghubungi dirimu baby~."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Tanda dia tidak mengijinkan Yesung pergi. Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yesungnya. Dia takut tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Yesungnya. Tidak, dia tidak ingin jika itu sampai terjadi.

"Hiks~ tidak, oppa tidak boleh meningglakn Wookie hikss~"

"Tapi, oppa harus tetap pergi baby, bagaimanapun juga oppa memiliki tanggung jawab besar pada pereusahaan."

"Wookie, takut hiks~ oppa tidak kembali."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar omongan Ryeowook.

"Hei tentu saja oppa akan kembali baby, oppa pasti akan kembali untukmu sayang. Oppa berjanji."

"Kapan oppa akan berangkat?"

"Dua hari lagi. Maafkan oppa, oppa tidak berbicara dari awal padamu baby~, oppa takut melukaimu."

"Tapi, oppa aku tetap terluka. Oppa baru memberitahuku sekarang hiks~."

"Maafkan oppa baby~."

Yesung terus meminta maaf pada Ryeowook, meskipun Ryeowook tidak mengangguk, tapi Yesung tahu gadisnya itu pasti mengerti.

"Hiks~."

Yesung menjadi semakin merasa bersalah mendengar isakan Ryeowook. Dia juga tidak ingin meningglkan yeojanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan appanya menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri.

Lama mereka berpelukan, hingga sore yang sangat cerah itupun berubah menjadi malam.

Yesung memutuskan untuk mengantarkan kekasih mungilnya itu untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan Ryeowook hanya diam. Sedangkan Yesung, dia tahu apa yang membuat yeojanya itu diam menjadi lebih merasa bersalah.

"Baby~.."

"…"

"Apa kau marah pada oppa? Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan oppa?"

"…"

"Baby, jangan diamkan oppa seperti ini. Oppa jadi semakin merasa bersalah padamu."

"…"

Karena Ryeowook tyak kunjung menjawab, Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

Akhirnya mobil audy hitam itu sampai di depan rumah minimalis yang sangat indah. Dua orang yang berada di mobil itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa suara.

"Oppa, aku masuk. Op..oppa hati-hati di jalan."

Sebelum Ryeowook benar-benar keluar dari mobil, Yesung lebih dulu menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan oppa baby, sungguh…"

Ryeowook kembali menetskan air matanya, mendengar suara Yesung yang melirih. Dia tidak marah atau kecewa pada Yesung, dia hanya takut dan tidak siap akan di tinggal pergi jauh namja tercintanya itu.

"Baby~, jawab oppa…"

"Wookie, tidak marah pada oppa. Wookie hanya takut, kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi oppa."

'kita akan bertemu Wookie. Oppa berjanji."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook. Mengusap pelan pipi tembam yeojanya.

Mngecup dahi Ryeowook dengan penuh kelembutan. Membuat yeoja itu m,enutup mata meresapi kecupan sang namjachingu.

"Oppa mencintaimu baby~, sangat mencintaimu. Berjanjilah pada oppa, kau akan menunggu oppa."

Ryeowook tersnyum , lalu menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia akan berjanji untuk menunggu Yesung.

Yesung sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi, dia sangat ingin merasakan bibir Ryeowooknya. Dengan kecepatan kilat. Dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil Ryeowook. Mengecup bibir atas beergantian bibir bawahnya. Lalu melumat bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan, supaya yeojanya tidak merasa tersakiti.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas, karena dua ornag yang sudah membutuhkan pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat pipi yeojanya yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi merah, kerana kelakuannya. Ohhh jika saja Yesung tidak melepas ciumannya tadi. Maka bisa di pastikan dia akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya pada Ryeowooknya.

…

..

.

Dalam satu hari hari terkahir Yesung sebelum pergi. Dia terus di temani oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga tidur di rumah namjachingunya. Dia ingin merasakan kebersamaan bersama Yesung. Seperti sekarang ini mereka sedang bersantai di tempat tidur Yesung. Dengan Yesung yang memeluk Ryeowook dan Ryeowook yang bersandar di dada namja tercintanya.

"Oppa, jika aku tidak bisa menunggu oppa bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu baby? Apa kau akan pergi dengan namja lain dan ak…"

"Sssttt~, oppa aishh aku kan hanya bertanya. Dan oppa hanya harus menjawab." Ujar Ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat namjanya ingin sekali melahap bibir itu.

"Emm.. apa ya?" Ujar Yesung menggoda

"Ishh~ oppa jawab saja~."

"Oppa, akan menghukummu dengan hukuman yang setimpal." Jawab Yesung.

"Mwoo? Hukuman apa itu oppa?"

"Em, itu rahasia oppa baby~." Jawab Yesung, lalu menjilat telingan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri, mendengar kata "hukuman" dari Yesung. Dia tidak bisa memastikan hukuman apa yang akan di terimanya, jika dia benar-benar tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

"Kau kenapa baby~ sudahlah cepat tisur. Bukankah kau ingin ikut mengantar kepergian oppa besok pagi."

"Eum~"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Lalu mngambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Dengan masih memeluk Yesung, dia perlahan tertidur.

Yesung masih belum tidur, dia masih ingin menikmati wjah manis yeojanya. Yesung sedih melihatnya. Jari telunjuknya terulur, ikut mengukir lekukan wajah Ryeowook. Dari dahi yang sering dia kecup, turun mengukir kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam, kelopak mata yang sedang menyembunyikan caramel cerah yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta. Teluntuk itu lalu turun mengikuti lekuk gari hidung mungil Ryeowook, lalu teulunjuk itu bersarang di kedua buah bibir yang sering di ciumnya, bibir yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Chup~

Dia mencuri satu ciuman lagi di bibir merah itu. Air matanya tiba-tiba menetes. Lalu matanya terpejam mengikuti jejeka sang yeoja menuju kea lam mimpi.

…

..

.

Pagi itu Ryeowook dan Yesung sudah berada di Incheon airport. Masih duduk menunggu pengumuman jam keberangkatan.

Ryeowook sudah mati-matian menhan air matanya supaya tidak terjatuh. Dia masih tidak percaya Yesung akan pergi berangkat ke Jepang pagi ini. Setelah mendengar suara keberangkatan sudah siap dan Yesung harus pamit, Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari namja itu.

"Hiks~."

"Ssstt~baby, tenanglah oppa berjanji akan sering member kabar. Jangan menangis lagi. Nanti kau tidak cantik lagi."

Yesung menggoda Ryeowook. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

"Oppa pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Oppa akan kembali seepat mungkin. Tunggu oppa baby~."

Chup~

Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir merah Ryeowook, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Dan melangkah pergi menjauhi Ryeowook yang masih terisak sendiri. Air matanya menetes saat meninggalkan gadisnya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaganya agr tidak membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Ryeowook. Jika itu terjadi pasti dia tidak akan jadi pergi ke Jepang, dan akan berlari kembali ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih menatap kepergian Yesung dengan sedih. Dia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, jika Yesung meninggalkanya. Dia merasa jika setelah ini Yesung tidak akan menjadi seperti Yesungnya dulu.

…

..

.

Setelah kepergian Yesung selama enam bulan, Ryeowook melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasanya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa tersenyum tulus seperti saat Yesung masih di dekatnya. Ryeowook juga bekerja, tapi dia hanya menjadi pelayan di sebuah café. Café milik sahabatnya Lee Sungmin yang sekarang menjadi Choi Sungmin, karena sudah menikah dengan seorang Choi Siwon, orang yang memiliki banyak perusahaan dimana-mana.

Seorang namja tersenyum kecil saat memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang menulis pesanan salah satu pengunjung. Namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun sudah lama tertarik pada yeoja itu. Tapi dia tahu bahwa yeoja itu milik orang lain, ahh ani maksud ku temannya. Teman lamanya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat langsung menghampiri Ryeowook yang jatuh pingsan di sebelah pintu menuju dapur.

"Ryeowook-ah… Ryeowook-ah… bangunlah! Kau kenapa?"

Ryeowook tak menjawab karena kesadaranya sudah tidak ada. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook ke ruang istirahat pegawai. Lalu memanggil Sungmin untuk menemani Ryeowook.

….

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Sungmin yang mengetahui Ryeowook kesakitan, langsung berteriak meminta seseorang untuk membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.

"KYUHYUN TOLONG BANTU AKU." Sungmin berteriak.

Kyuhyun berlari tergesa menemui bossnya yang berteriak.

"Ada apa noona?"

"Kyu, bantu aku membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit, sepertinya sakitnya parah."

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyunlangsung menggendong Ryeowook bridal style, dan berlari menuju mobil Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau yang menyetir, dan aku yang menemani Ryeowook di belakang."

"Ne."

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Tidak memperdulikan pengguna mobil lain yang memarahinya. Satu yang ada di pikirannya. Hanya Ryeowook.

….

Ryeowook kini telah berada di salah satu ranjamg pasien. Matanya masih senantiasa terpejam.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook dalam diam. Dia tidak mengetahui sebab Ryeowook yang tadi tiba-tiba pingsan. Yang dia tahu Ryeowook memang sering sakit kepala. Tapi tidak pernah sampai pingsan seperti ini.

….

Sungmin sekarang berada di ruangan dokter yang tadi memeriksa Ryeowook. Firasat Sungmin mengatakan bahwa ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook uilsa?"

Sang dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda jika keadaan Ryeowook sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ryeowook-ssi menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Dan untuk masa penyembuhan sudah tidak mungkin lagi di lakukan."

"Ap..apa?"

Sungmin menutup muluntnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang di dengarnya baru saja.

"Ti..tidak mungkin hiks~. Itu pasti salah.."

"Maaf."

Sungmin menangis tersedu, dia tidak bisa mempercayainya. Sahabtanya yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Dan selalu meperlihatkan kebahagiaanya pada orang lain , ternyata memiliki penyakit memtaikan seperti itu.

"Ryeowookie~, hiks~ apa yang nanti harus ku katakan padamu saat kau sadar nanti."

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju ruang rawat Ryeowook, masih menangis. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakannya nanti pada orang tua sahabatnya dan juga Ryeowook. Dia tidak ingin jujur.

Sungmin memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook yang sudah sadar, dan kini sedang dalam posisi tidur. Dengan Kyuhyun yang verada di samping ranjangnya.

Ryeowook ayang menyadari kedatangan Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Lalu dengan semangat mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sungmin eonnie~ ahhh kenapa eonnie lama sekali. Aku bosan disini, aku ingin cepat pulang."

"Tidak Wookie-ah, kau masih harus di rawat. Lihatlah kau tadi pingsan sangat lama dan berhasil membuat ku sangat khawatir."

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sebal karena keinginannya untuk pulamng di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sungmin.

"Yah~ tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa=apa. Lihat aku sudah sehat kan?"

Ryeowook berkata sambil memperlihatkan keadaannya yang seolah baik-baik saja.

Sungmin kembali menangis melihat Ryeowook yang seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menderta kanker bisa sesehat itu?. Sungmin tidak habis pikir.

"Eonnie, kenapa eonnie menangis? Baiklah-baiklah akun tidak meminta untuk pulang lagi. Tapi eonnie harus berhenti memangis."

Sungmin mengangguk dan sekuat tenaga tidak menangis. Mendekati Ryeowook lalu memelukl erat sahabatnyan itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, katakana kau benar-benar sehat kan? Kau tidak menderita penyakit mematikan itu kan?"

Ryeowook tidak mengerti maksud Sungmin. Dia hanya diam.

"Hiks~, katakana iya Wookie-ah." Tuntut Sungmin.

"Apa maksud eonnie, aku tidak mengerti. Memang aku sakit apa?"

Sungmin menatap lekat mata Ryeowook. Dia harus mengatakan pada Ryeowook yang sebenarnya.

"Wook-ah, kau sakit Kanker stadium akhir, hiks~."

DEG~

DEG~

DEG~

Dua jantung orang yang berada di dalam kamar itu berdetak cepat. Mendengar seuntai kata dari Sungmin.


End file.
